Cherry Kiss on Early White Day
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: "Saat white day, apa yang sangat kau inginkan?" Seseorang bertanya padaku seperti itu. Aku tak terlalu yakin pada pilihanku. Adakah yang aku sangat inginkan? Apa ya? Cokelat mungkin. Orang-orang juga banyak yang menerimanya. Apa tidak terlalu mainstream?/ KibumXKyuhyun. KiHyun. Boyslove


"Cherry Kiss on Early White Day"

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik Fi.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saat white day, apa yang sangat kau inginkan?" Seseorang bertanya padaku seperti itu. Aku tak terlalu yakin pada pilihanku. Adakah yang aku sangat inginkan? Apa ya? Cokelat mungkin. Orang-orang juga banyak yang menerimanya. Apa tidak terlalu mainstream? Aku tanya Kibum saja kalau begitu.

.

.

.

Kamar seorang lelaki memang cenderung berantakan. Entah itu sifat alamiahnya atau kebiasaan orang yang berbeda. Tapi yang jelas kamar seorang Kim Kibum tidak seperti keadaan kebanyakan namja. Kamarnya sangat rapi dan bersih tidak seperti keadaan kamar sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang keadaannya adalah kebalikannya.

"Aku selalu betah di sini. Bolehkah aku menginap lagi malam ini Kibum?"

"Rumahmu dekat."

"Ayolah..."

"Hn."

"Yeay! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik."

"Hn."

"Kau pasti ingin mengatakan seperti ini 'Ya kau benar Kyuhyun. Kau selalu mengerti diriku dengan baik.' Benar kan? Ah kau tidak bisa berbohong."

"..."

"Baiklah. Baiklah aku yang mengada-ngada."

"..."

"Kibum."

"..."

"Kibum."

"Hn."

"Kau sudah ingin tidur?"

"Hn."

"Aku baru ingat. Aku ingin kau menjawab ini. Dengar ya. Jangan tidur dulu."

"Hn."

"Saat White Day tiba, hal apa yang sangat kau inginkan? Aku berjanji akan mewujudkannya untukmu."

"..."

"Kibum. Jawab. Jangan tidur dulu."

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Oh. Kukira kau tidur. Kalau begitu berpikirnya jangan dengan mata terpejam begitu. Jangan lama-lama juga jawabnya."

"Merepotkan."

"Hehe."

"..."

"Jadi?"

"Besok saja."

"Yaaaahh... aku kecewa. Baiklah kalau begitu. Geser sedikit kesana. Peluk aku Kibum."

"..."

"Aku saja yang memelukmu kalau kau tidak mau."

"Merepotkan." Kyuhyun tertawa. Tetapi pada akhirnya Kibum melakukan apapun yang Kyuhyun pinta padanya. Makanya ia jadi manja seperti itu pada Kibum. Semua karena Kibum selalu melakukan apapun permintaannya.

.

.

.

Hari di Minggu ceria selalu menjadi hari favorit Kyuhyun. Hari dimana ia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktu liburnya di rumah Kibum tanpa protes. Hari itu jatuh pada hari ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi tetapi Kyuhyun masih enggan beranjak dari pelukan Kibum. Rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Seperti di peluk oleh ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

"Enyahlah." Kyuhyun menggeleng di ketiak Kibum. Membuat sang empunya menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Aku harus membuat sarapan."

"..." pura-pura menulikan pendengarannya, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kibum. Ia sudah seperti koala yang sudah nyaman di tempatnya sehingga tak mau lepas.

Kibum menghela napas. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat orang darah tinggi. Sudah membuat Kibum melepaskan satu kebahagiaannya dengan menghela napasnya begitu.

"Kau ingin mendengar jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu semalam?" Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun mengangguk meski dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tetapi Kibum sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah bangun.

"Dihari itu..." Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelahnya Kyuhyun mendapat satu bonus kecupan di telinganya.

Mendengar apa yang baru saja Kibum bisikkan, mendadak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah. Hingga tanpa sadar ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kibum sehingga membuat Kibum mudah untuk melepaskan diri dan beranjak untuk membuatkan sarapan seperti katanya tadi.

"Jadilah ke-ka-sih-ku." Bisik Kibum di telinga Kyuhyun yang masih terngiang-ngiang dengan keras seperti sebuah kaset rusak.

"Heh? Apa yang kukatakan tadi malam? Apa aku berkata berjanji untuk mewujudkannya? Otteohke? Bagaimana aku harus menemui Kibum setelah ini? Otteohke? Aku harus pasang muka apa? Otteohke? Otteohke?" Perang batin Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat di sembunyikannya. Bagaimana tidak? Batin dan mulutnya itu sangat kompak. Jadi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun selain berkata jujur. Kibum yang mendengar semua itu dengan sangat keras dari luar pintu kamarnya yang sengaja tak ia tutup rapat, tersenyum kemudian. Hanya saja, yang tak Kibum dengar adalah suara detak jantung Kyuhyun yang menggila akibat sepatah kalimat dari Kibum itu terus terulang di pikirannya membuat mukanya kini merona parah.

.

.

.

 _ **"Kyuhyun pasti sangat sedih. Tak kusangka ibunya meninggalkannya secepat ini karena penyakitnya." Kibum mendengar orang-orang memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan pilu di pinggir peti mati ibunya dan membicarakannya. Kibum tergerak untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya tanpa sadar. Melihat Kyuhyun menangis, Kibum tak tega. Bukan hanya sekedar simpati biasa, tetapi ada tak kerelaan dari jauh dalam lubuk hatinya melihat Kyuhyun menangis.**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, meskipun dari awal mereka adalah sahabat, tetapi Kibum ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada dan di butuhkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan apapun.**_

.

.

.

.

"Kibum."

"..."

"Kibum. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Hn."

"Tiga hari lagi. White day. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku semalam."

"..."

"K-Kibum. Kau mendengarkanku kan?" Berbicara seperti ini setelah apa yang Kibum ucapkan sangat memngganggu Kyuhyun. Ia sampai meremat celananya saking gugupnya. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk meredamnya sedikit. Tetapi nada gugup masih terdengar sangat jelas.

"Tidak usah di paksakan."

"Aku bilang aku pasti menepati janji. Jadi aku akan menepati janji!" Kyuhyun sedikit bereriak. Rasa gugupnya mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun marah. Hanya saja Kibum seperti baru mengenal dirinya saja dengan berbicara seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf Kibum. Aku sampai berteriak begini."

"Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya hanya demi sebuah janji."

"Ti-tidak. A-aku.."

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah. Sampai kau siap mungkin." Kibum mengelap noda susu cokelat di pinggir bibir Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Tingkah Kibum yang peduli padanya seperti ini memang sudah biasa, tetapi setelah sepatah kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun rasanya seperti sakit jantung. Rasanya sesak sekali. Tetapi sesak yang menyenangkan.

"Kau bohong. Padahal kau menantikannya juga kan? Kau tahu? Aku sangat terganggu Kibum. Tidak bisakah kau berkata jujur saja. A-aku... aku malah ingin secepatnya hari itu tiba." Di akhir kalimat, Kyuhyun mengecilkan suaranya yang tadinya menggebu-gebu kini terbang entah kemana di gantikan oleh kepalanya yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya ia sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu, White dayku akan kuambil hari ini." Kibum menaiki meja yang memisahkan antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Ia memegang dagu Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya lalu mendongakkan wajah merona itu menghadapnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas tatapan Kyuhyun yang menghindarinya juga bibirnya yang digigit.

Cup. Satu kecupan ia tambatkan di atas bibir merah itu.

"Hari ini. Izinkan aku menggantikannya untuk menggigit bibirmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaa... apa ini?!

Minal aidzin walfaidzin yeorobun... Maafkan atas segala kesalahan fi baik secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung. Maaf Lahir dan Batin readers yang kucintai^^

Bagi yang mudik tolong jaga kesehatan kalian semoga sampai tujuan dengan selamat.


End file.
